Lick
by jennibare
Summary: For Zutara Week 2009's prompt "Lick". Katara gets licked by Zuko. It's totally not what you're thinking. It's actually lemon free. Despite this handicap, please read. It's a cute drabble. Enjoy.


**Yet another drabble for the cause (Zutara Week 2009). This prompt is "Lick" and while there are many, many, many lemony ways of exploring this prompt, I wanted to be like Monty Python. And now for something completely different. A story written by moi with no citrus. ^_^**

* * *

Lick

It was yet another hot day on Ember Island, training to defeat the Fire Lord. Toph and Aang had gone off to practice earthbending, Sokka and Suki had gone off to practice "warrior training" (but everyone knew they were going to make out), so that left Zuko and Katara by themselves in the beach house. While Zuko practiced his moves outside, Katara snooped around inside. In a room she could only describe as different from the rest, not nearly as opulent, she found a pai sho board. Next to it was a bag full of tiles. She had never really played before but she knew Zuko played.

Practically skipping to the courtyard, she watched him finish his training set. He was dripping sweat that he toweled off his bare chest. She smirked to herself as she watched his movements. Despite their history, she had to admit he was pretty cute. Nice body at least. The way the muscles rippled when he flexed and moved. Nice indeed. Even through the baggy pants she could tell he had nice legs and butt. And his hair. It just cried out to be touched. Yummy.

"What?" she heard his raspy voice call out to her. She mentally shook her head bringing her back to reality. She blushed as she noticed Zuko looking right at her as he toweled off his hair then brought it down his face and chest. She was still entranced with his movements. _Stop it, Katara!_ she chided herself. _What is wrong with you? Sheesh!_

"I, uh, found this pai sho board and was wondering if you are done or whatever if you wanted to teach me how to play?" she held out the folded up board and bag of tiles out and smiled sweetly at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Not like there's anything better to do." He grabbed the board from her and set it up. He divided the tiles so they each had the same number. He explained the rules as best he could remember. Honestly this was his least favorite game, but it beat sitting around doing nothing. Besides as Uncle told him it was a good way to practice strategizing, which was definitely not his strong suit.

Laying the first tile, he began the game. Naturally he won the first round, and the second, then the third. She got mad when he won the fourth. "I should get this. Why can't I get this?"

"You have to think three steps ahead of your opponent," he explained as he laid his tile on the board, beating her for the fifth time. He started to remove the tiles so they could put the board up but she grabbed his hand and yelled, "Again! I have to get this."

"What? Can't stand losing to me?" he teased as he shuffled the tiles before dealing them back out.

She just glared at him and stuck out her bottom lip. In the middle of the game, Sokka and Suki came back. They were sweaty, and while they tried to cover the marks on their necks, they failed. Katara naturally teased him about it. Zuko even joined in the taunting.

Sokka just huffed to his room, while Suki sat down next to Katara. She tried to give advice, but Katara just held up her hand. "I'll get this."

"Well, if you move that one there, put one there, and…"

"Suki! I've got it." But she didn't get it. Two moves later, she was beat for the sixth time. She roared in frustration and Zuko tried not to laugh but failed. "Shut it, princey. Deal me again."

Sokka finally came back out after dealing with his embarrassment and offered his lotus tile.

Zuko looked at it in wonder. "Where did you get one of those?" Zuko knew only members of the White Lotus had those.

He just shrugged. "Got it from Master Piandao. Have you heard of him?"

Zuko coughed. "_You_ studied under Master Piandao? How could you? I couldn't even study under him! And I'm the Prince!" He remembered the day he was sent to Piandao's house when he was 11. Piandao took one look at him and said he refused. He didn't care that he was the prince, he would not teach him. This refusal did not bode well for either party. It isolated Piandao even further and humiliated Zuko even more.

"I guess he liked my sunny personality," Sokka shrugged.

Shortly into the game, Aang and Toph came back and joined the viewing of Katara losing game after game to Zuko and each time getting more frustrated. Seeing that Katara wasn't leaving the game anytime soon, Suki and Aang made the evening meal. The group continued to watch the two play as they all ate, giving suggestions for the hopelessly outmatched Katara which she refused. She wanted to get this on her own.

After yet another win, Zuko stood and stretched out his legs. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed."

Looking at each of the remaining pieces on the board trying to figure out what she was doing wrong, Katara refused. "No! I will get this. Just one more game. Please." She gave that look that she knew could get her what she wanted and even on Zuko, it worked.

"Aren't you even tired?" he asked as he sat back down pinching the bridge of his nose and divided the pieces yet again. They had been playing all day and the sun had already set several hours ago.

"Oh, sorry to keep you up Mr. I-Rise-With-The-Sun," she taunted as she laid her first piece.

Back and forth they went, laying out their pieces. Finally, she laid her last piece. Looking over the board, the realization hit her. "I won! I won! I won?"

"Congratulations. _Now_ I'm going to bed. Good night," slowly getting up, working out the kinks from sitting all day Zuko sleepily headed to his room.

Katara sat there smiling smugly down over the pieces that remained on the board still thrilling in her victory. She had finally beaten him. _Ha! Take that princey!_ she thought.

Yawning, Aang got up from his spot, Momo in his arms, and looked over the board. "Huh? That's interesting."

"What?" Katara asked looking at the board trying to see what he was talking about.

"Nothing. It's just he could have gotten you there, there, there, and" pointing to each spot then giving one last once over of the pieces, "there. Yet you won. Interesting."

Her smile quickly faded. Wait a minute. Did that mean? Ugh! He let her win! Well that's not fair! She would have gotten it. She was still learning after all.

"Just admit it, Sugar Queen. You got licked!" Toph taunted stretching out her arms as she headed for her bedroom.

The pout filled her entire being. She hated when people let her win. We'll just see about that. She'd have her revenge tomorrow during practice!

Ha! Take _that_, prince!

* * *

**See. I can do lemon free. ^_^ I was in the mood for cute and this just cried out for it.**

**I bet you thought I was going somewhere when she was ogling Zuko during practice, yes? C'mon how can you not ogle Zuko when he practices? All sweaty and yummy? **reminding self he's just a cartoon** Okay, not working. For a cartoon, he's f-ing sexy.**


End file.
